stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:General plasma
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General plasma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surfer13 (Talk) 22:01, September 10, 2009 'ello Hi, I am SPFan909, aka the second admin. I am very pleased that you are reporting several pages. As I am more often online than Surfer13, please tell me asap and I will delete it ASAP. I am pissed about seeing pages entitled "Go", "Hernia" and "marijuana". I have deleted those stupid pages. Everytime you see something like that, don't just put "deletion required", as me and/or Surfer13 may never get to it. From now on, there is a category called "Pages for Deleting". Please put said article in that category and we will delete it much faster than asking us. --SPFan909 01:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Violatin We are not refering to anyone basificlly, Some might think that but it's not true.--Surfer13 01:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Add it in categories. Thats when I'll take over. uh, dude, the reason it's not working is becuz on the page click "add category" then put "pages for deleting". On the vandalised page. dude... Dude, never add a "!" to any fact. It does not make sense and sounds strange. Also when doing an episode, make sure to put an Template: Episode box in it. Not to be mean, but it is just help. --SPFan909 22:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude.... Again, do NOT add exclamation points after facts. It's improper grammar. dude.... Again, do NOT add exclamation points after facts. It's improper grammar. penthouse of horror Well, I saw your comment about this episode. On Tuesday I'll watch that programming block and I'll check if it's there like with the situation with Chum Music. Its slightly possible, and I have high def so I can see it 3 hrs early. --SPFan909 20:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) SPRR The resort came from the first ep named, but it sounds like a parody, I don't know of what... Also congrats on 100 edits! --SPFan909 23:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) IDK I really do not know, it was made up by some stupid user. Erase it. S2 I've been thinking... is Penthouse of Horror poissbly the first episode of season 2? It hasn't aired in production date and it's been a week... I'm not saying it is but it's a possibility dude..... Dude, NEVER under any circumstances ADD A FIRST NAME to characters that's real name has never been mentioned. You're getting this from Wikipedia, I know. Teletoon never announced that and for all we know, they might not be right. So, plz do not do that. -SPFan909 00:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oh, I thought you were the one who keeps adding "Judy" to Fin's name, but it is an unregistered contributor. My bad. I guess I wasn't thinking --SPFan909 21:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wlecome to paradise dudes I didn't intend for the picture to be so big it was a ggof. If you have a smaller picture for the episode please feel free to put that onw up instead of the bigger one.--Surfer13 11:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) yo GP, I've been creating pages alot lately, and could you maybe add infoboxes and stuff to them? It'd be a big help. Thanks-SPFan909 .... hmmm, you raise a point. However, this can be controversial: 1. 1313 = 13th floor. 2. 442 on 13?! 3. Doesn't make sense I guess I'll change it to 442, and mark it as a goof by the producers. -SPFan909 02:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) dude Dude, Room 808 was never featured. It's incident happened b4 chr.com was created. Also, you may be thinking of room 804. wait.... Wait, then why the heck do you keep saying it did tho? It was never mentioned throughout the series. fine Okay, I was wrong. I only watch the episodes once. hmm Good point, as when I first saw Strike Three, I thought his voice was similar. It could be... 2nd q answer I don't think there is dude Answer reasons 2 things I appreciate for what you've done, but there are two things I need to tell ya 1. You don't have to put an external link on every page. Everyone knows what "Canada" is. Only do ones people might not be familiar with (e.g, RCMP) 2. Please, stop sending me so many messages. 60 of them is getting out of hand. P.S, Happy Editing! -SPFan909 03:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) okay So if you have it, please write the summary (i unblocked the page) Uh, dude, the summary? Re: Tetanus #You can get it from clean plates, not every washer is entirely thorrow. #She had to have been cut when she falls over. It is impossible not to. I know from experience. Dude, you'd be surprised of what can happen with an airborne plate. Trust me. They can fly and hit you, and then scrape on you after it bounces back up. Re: Answer IDK, it's just 1 of those buttons Re: pages I'm not the admin to ask that to. Ask S13. Re: seaweed Yeah, I know. It's the wrapping on sushi (and, from personal experience, it does taste bad). Re: Wipeot He said remove my strikes. That is plural, and since the max is 2 b4 firing.... Re: Dude, no offence, but thats a really bad excuse. No one was nearby, an no one can hear her. .......... Dude, seriously, she would've. It's a SURFING competition. Even Fin wouldn't deny it. Plus she could be lying to Emma. Battle of the Betties. If Reef did not go on a date, Bummer'd cancel BOTB. Re: SM Dude, I do not make all the articles. S13 made that part, but I did see Martha reading one. Re: ABNL In my opinion, I do believe his name may be Leslie, as he is the only core boy not to be named by his first name, so it'd fit. Quotes Yo man, thanks for the quotes, but I think every ep has enough. Well, okay, but the rest have enough Lauren No, not even close. Lindsay doesn't even have a license, and Lo can drive. Plus Lindsay is more spoiled and has no brain. RE: SOS Yes, since the TD wiki considers TDI Rundown an ep. Heh, I guess so. =2010= editing Thanks for all the edits, but I think maybe you should lay off the editing for a while, or at least until A Boy Named Leslie airs. Plus, I think every article has enough info. 1313 Hmm, interesting. I didn't see Waves of Cheese; did either Fin or Lo (the two that would be able to know) say the 5th floor was 2 floors up? I don't remember if someone happen to say if there are only 4 gueat floors. To be factual, that would not work out. Hotel floors are not put into a basement floor. But it certainly wouldn't be the first time that cartoon physics were taken advantage of in a cartoon; there is no other way a 1313 (the 13th room on the 13 floor) could exist. Please reply right away.Mondoblasto 23:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon physics make no sense and violate conventional laws of physics. Well, natch'. It's a cartoon. While you and I can (and will) find such inconsistancies, and may find them annoying, the animators aren't always going to hold strictly to that. What could be funnier than the girls desperately jumping off the room balcony? The room number just happened to be on the 5th floor. I'm guessing that it showed a shot on the outside to the ground floor when they were out on the balcony? It's fine to examine art of the hotel to 'try to make sense of it', but in the end, it's really only a road to insanity. The art was made to look good, to be a reasonablily-sized hotel, not five floors, not 30 floor; 10? Maybe 15? That would make sense. I learned a long time ago that you can examine it, but don't try to.... calculate it out, or anything. Room was on 5th floor, they jumped off, and note that it was 2 floors up on the outside. That's all you really need. To that end, I'm going to revise some of my number edits where appropriate. Mondoblasto 00:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I just remembered to remind you that "..due to it was on the fourth floor. This is entirely conjectural." needs to be removed. At the moment, those two statements, at best, completely counteract each other. Is it on the 4th floor, or is it a guess? I don't recall anyone saying that is was, for a fact, on the 4th floor. If you can, by all means quote it. If you cannot, you need to change it to being a viewer's guess, or simply delete it. Mondoblasto 00:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ty i don't know for sure how old ty is but i am guessing based on that he's a senior staff. he must have been working there for a while. i guessed. maybe we should e-mail the producers of the show and ask them how old ty is. :D Quotation marks on episode titles Quotation marks are put on episode titles to distinguish them from TV series titles. It's done on Wikipedia, other TV show wikis and at other websites and it's a generally accepted convention. Wikipedia points this out in its How to copy-edit page: The name of an individual episode of a TV series should also be in quotation marks, while the series name itself is italicized: "Welcome to the Hellmouth" is the premiere episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hope that helps. Old School Fan 12:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) boy named leslie My major reason for deleation of the page was that I have no real evidence that this is going to be a real episode. I felt it was unnecocary to have a blank page up if it might not even be true.--Surfer13 03:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) bullitin i feel the need to ad bullitins to make them look orginized.--Surfer13 11:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What?? Episode 2 Dude have you seen "Another Grom Bites the Duest"? Because in one part when Broseph is training with Johnny and lets go of the luggage cart to try to get the attention of a girl. The cart increases in speed with no one or any force causing it, can you comfirm this.-General plasma What are you talking about? This is in relation to....... what?--Mondoblasto 08:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Just forget it I thought it might have to do with the violation of "Newton's First Law of Motion". Similar in ep. 7 Hang 9 when in Fin is teaching a larger student to surf and he sinks when he stands on his board. Which would seem to violate "Archimede's Principle". But it's Cartoon Physics at work for comedic effect- General Plasma Ohhhhhh, I see, just that your statement came outta the blue... No, it's not anything like that, nor cartoon physics. I've worked in a hotel, and even empty, luggage carts can maintain quite a bit of speed. They're designed to move very smoothly. Now imagine that loaded up with baggage; even at walking speed, if someone lets go, they can give quite a hard bump to someone who isn't expecting it, it can even hurt. Not that I ever hurt a guest...--Mondoblasto 21:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Mr Wahine Im not really sure about the cntroversy thing, and i dont know what one is, so Im thinking no.--Surfer13 04:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Emma In Kooks episode she is in her underwear. Thats why she screamed and covered up. Its not her swinsuit. I also saw online where it said it was her underwear. Tcwwrestling 02:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) kook episode while it is tur eemmas dress thing flew off it isnt relly that important. however if it was changed around saying we found out emma wears pink underwear or something then that would be a little more informative. valintine special. until it is confirmed to be either on iTunes or tv please dont make a page on it.--Surfer13 22:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quotes #I said not too many, not about how long they are. #Why are you looking at other people's coversations in the first place?! #I am not going to be editing this wiki for a long LONG time, cuz there is another wiki that needs help more than this one. #You're adding a lot of info to every single character, it's getting out of hand #Stop talking about my views of the shows to other people. I saw what you said to Surfer13. Here's why: I, am not obsessed with Stoked, hence, I do not watch it often. Plus, it's probably going to be cancelled with the way it's going. #What did I say about sending me messages ALL the time? --SPFan909 Quoting song titles Here's how to properly indent and quote a song title: **''Espresso Twist'' by Urban Surf Kings Not: * Espresso Twist by Urban Surf Kings Notice that to indent, you add two "*" instead of one, and titles need to be italicized. Also, please properly sign your name for comments in the talk pages. Thanks man.--Mondoblasto 05:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) new episode pages. Their is proof that they are coming out howevre they haven't aired yet. I say until an episode appears on either tv or itunes we wait to make new episode pages.--Surfer13 02:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I fsomeone does make it i saw we have it deleted and explain to the perosn that we have not seen the episode yet and have no proof of them being real.--Surfer13 13:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: ABNL Positivio No prob It's no prob on the article thing, thought it would be cool to add somethings. But anyway do yoou know when new episodes are comming out in the U.S. Thanks Hay man thanks for the chages to my page i was never a good speller and i know i piggy back on the Fin and Reef thing but did i have some good ideas. The artical I looked up the Marvin family three difernt ways and didn't find it but it dosn't matter. Its pretty hard to find somthing to write about. UNPROTECTED PAGES! Vandalizum conot be stand for. We must protect the pages. keep up the--Surfer13 18:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) good work. Dear Maria Well you gave me the idea when you did the them song. I really like the song and i thought it was cool that nobody had done it yet. I'm just glad i didn't do something like the last couple of times i tried to write a page. Well yeah its a desent idea but im just glad that i didn't do anything wrong like on Fin and Reef whats your opinion of the article cause in my opinion its kind of pointless.--Surfer13 10:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey So what your saying is that i should just edit pages for now. How did you start when you first signed up for this Wiki. Thanks for the advice and i'll just stick to editing for now. Bad News Hay man i don't know if you knew this already but Cartoonnetwork is going to stop airing Stoked on the 9th. I read that talk page when i guy said it would fail and your right it wont but those shows are probably for teletoon since they already started to air new episodes. Befor i forget this is of subject but hoe do you remove vendilisom and how do you set up a conection so when you type a name or something like that it gose blue so it takes you to another page. Thanks Hay man just saying thanks for your help with your advice and putting up with me all this time even though i jump a head a little. Oh and that talk page you miss understood me, it was a talk page that was on my home page. You had a conversation with someone that you needed proof or something like that. Any way I look on a couple of sits and they stop airing on the 9th because of the new Total Drama Series, there going to start showing TDI and TDA episodes as a lead to Total Drama World Tour. I could be wrong but thats what i know, again thanks for the mentoring. Release the page You need to release A Boy Named Leslie for edit availability.--Mondoblasto 00:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I just cross-referenced with Surfer13's talk page, my bad. As an aside, now you know why you respond onto the original talk page, not the writer's talk page. Makes it damn confusing to figure out who the hell is talking about what.--Mondoblasto 00:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reef's picture I got it from Cake entertainment's Stoked page. You go and download its psf flyer thing, and there is a bunch of HQ pictures. I'll be sure to upload them all tomarrow, considering its 12am where I live. Oh, and I'm new to the wiki. Maybe if you brief me on things going around here would be awesome! Bail me outta jail and we pause for some bad dialogue we poison everyone including a cute dog! 04:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey there, I'm Scott from Wikia. We're interested in the great things the community is doing here, and I'd like to help bring more fans to the wiki. There are a few tricks I can do to raise our rank in the search engines. If you've got any questions, please feel free to let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Great! As for vandalism, I find that turning of anonymous edits helps a great deal. Vandals can still create a username to vandalize, but it cuts down considerably. If you request it, I can set that up for you. —Scott (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New episodes As of right now I hav not seen any new episodes. On wikipedia episode list though grand theft whale bus will air sometime in the middle of June.--Surfer13 21:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Bummer *PS: Please do not talk across our Talk pages. If you like, you can Watch my page while I Watch yours. Why have you been changing references to Bummer as Andrew?--Mondoblasto 00:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Because Bummer is not his real name, only a name most characters use!-General plasma 00:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Is Lo usually called 'Lauren', or 'Lo'? The CC refers to to him as Baumer, so at the most, that is what should be used.--Mondoblasto 01:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Okey makes sense! Well is the page on this wiki Lo or Lauren Ridgemount or is it Bummer or Andrew Baumer? Not even a few charcters refer to Andrew as Baumer, most call him Bummer!-General plasma 02:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe I had both pages more or less ideally named, but it was changed. In any case, Lo's page should be Lo Ridgemount, then the page should start out with the character's full name (Lo) Ridgemount in bold of course, with any nicknames or other indentifiers. In Bummer's case, it is not a nickname he chose or accepts. It would be best to say that he is refered to as this, but behind his back (most of the time). I'll be fixing those, it'll be easy to see how it makes sense.--Mondoblasto 04:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I disagree, just bcause it is her nickname is not a good excuse to change it! Plus it does not fit the standards of wikipedia!-General plasma 05:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To start off, I changed my mind about Bummer's page. I though about it, and came to the conclusion that since it is not a traditional nickname, a redirect is enough, with reference to the alternates. Now, about Lo... ::::::Here is President Jimmy Carter's wikipage: ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Carter ). Now, is that his real name? No. It's James Earl Carter, Jr. However, as he is commonly refered to as "Jimmy", that is what his page is named, even if it is a nickname. The very first words of the article refer to this, citing James Earl "Jimmy" Carter, Jr. Apparently you don't have to use your full name to be sworn in as president; he began the oath with "I, Jimmy Carter..." --Mondoblasto 05:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Finally Hay man i don't know if you know this or not but Stoked Finally aired Grand Theft Whale Bus on the 28th and A Boy Named Leslie on the 5th of July. All i can say is that its about time. You probably already knew it but Just saying. I know thanks though! Episode 20 aires on the July 12, just go to www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/stoked/index.html and i got ep. 18 from iTunes- General plasma 09:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lo Ridgemount Since you apparently forgot: I think you could have used a better example because Jimmy is a diminutive form of James, Lo is not related to Lauren! -General plasma 06:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Neither is Wolverine. ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Howlett )--Mondoblasto 06:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that is a better example!-General plasma 21:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So are we agreed then? I'd rather not change it to a format that has been followed by Wikipedia since it's inception only to be countermanded everytime I make an edit.--Mondoblasto 01:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi General_plasma, I just wanted to let you know that your edits haven't gone anywhere- they're still listed in My Home on the top left, next to your user name. (Way to go making 2,900 edit, btw--that is so impressive!) Your edit count will continue to update as you edit on the wiki. Achievement Awards haven't changed anything, they've just been added as a new, fun game to encourage participation and reward the users on Stoked Wiki for their great edits! Think of it as a fun way to get credit for all of the great things you do on the wiki every day. We hope you like them! -- Kacie (talk) 02:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya!! I was wondering, are you CommanderPlasma on fanfiction?? ^^ A song from Stoked Hey ^^ Do you know what's the name of the song in 'Charging into the night' when the groms were surfing? Something like 'isn't it amazing how we all can see the stars...' Its bin a long time Hey man just wanted to say hows it going. We haven't talk for a while since i haven't bin on the site for a while and since you were such a chill guy when i started i just wanted to say just to you i' m back and glade to start making some more edits. By the way commander you have a pretty good story on the fanfic site. All rite man just trying to help. Hiya! Hi there General Plasma! I wanted to stop by and suggest that you and the admins here with pictures and labels to match Stoked Wiki! I also wanted to let you know that article comments have been turned on so that everyone can chat more easily on the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Kacie (talk) 00:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Constant Misspellings This message is being sent to all users: As you know, this wiki is a good one, but I have been seeing one problem: constant misspellings in various words and episodes, as well as incorrect punctuation. It is getting a little overbearing. The most dominant misspellings are episodes and quotes, as well as facts. Not trying to be harsh, but it is getting a little out of hand. -SPFan909, 2nd in Command. P.S., if you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page under "Misspellings" and I will write back shortly. Template Question I was wondering how the template at the bottom of pages gets there. I looked over the page and there is no coding for that template. PS The template says: "Check out these related pages." '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela]] [Talk] 16:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Chill 'ees fine. I forgot to change the protection on one page, big whoop. You don't have to get tense! By adding exclamation points, you're overreacting to something so small. It's a stupid page. Besides, I already blocked the only spammer. Spammer The spammer was a dude with a seriously long name that I am to lazy to list. Oh, and in your opinion, should I block T.V. Guru? They've add all these pointless categories to pages (e.g., favorite ____) that are in only revelance to them. Plus he/she incorrectly spelled various things on pages. ..... Si. That is the spammer. Also, please answer my other question on the preceding post. First Date The song I heard was by Blink 182, and the Fleshtones never made it. Because it acts like an episode guide at the bottome of the page. '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|R']][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela]] [Talk] 23:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Just letting you know, Unknown Female Surfer and Unknown Blonde Girl are the same person. Could you merge them together somehow? Re: Hello. I am sure that they are the same person. Here's the two beside each other: http://i647.photobucket.com/albums/uu196/mastuhpyve/proof.png?t=1284152629 They have to either be the same person, or the animators got lazy. Thepyve 21:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episodes I've seen most of the episodes at least two or three times each, but I may have missed a couple. I'll get the chance to see them all now that Teletoon is airing reruns of the first season on Mondays to Wednesdays, along with the new season eps starting on September 16. Old School Fan 12:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! :DD Waaaazup!? :D I'm a fan of Reef! :D and well ... thanks for resive ...! x3 Dude! D: I can't insert a pic! Dx You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. :/Beacuse? D: Re: The Make-Out Fake-Out Yep, it's a real episode. I got the info and the video for that episode at the Teletoon site's video section in the Extra Awesome Thursdays subsection (though the video is most likely only viewable by Canadian visitors). Each new episode becomes available in the video section on the Monday after Extra Awesome Thursdays airs. Old School Fan 07:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello people i'm new :) I was wondering if stoked season 2 is coming out in Australia and when :D :D I love that show :D Haha, it will show season 2, then it'll wait for season 3. So excited. BTW, hallo thar fellow Aussie. I'm guessing you were a fan of TDWT, and since it finish, watched Stoked aswell? Re:Re: Dude Fin :DD i have a pic of Reef too x3! Seaosn 2 As of right now season two is still unknown of. It does come out it coule be as late as next summer. I do want to see it though.--Surfer13 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I haven as of yet seen the episode, but the pictures and the overview seem real. Im going to say that season 2 has aired only in australia for some upserd reason. Thanks for talking to me about the matter.--Surfer13 23:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lo and Reef Kissing for the 1st Time Has Australlia seen this Episode? Has America? Wrong!!! Canada Seen That. And This Picture Freaks me out. Lo and Reef Going Out? What's going on here? This is the Beginning of the 2nd Love Triangle. You need to choose 1 side. Which Team will be Perfect for Reef? Team Fin or Team Lo? Do you know how much I hate I will get for this? Team Lo! She's so cute. xD I actually like both But Reefin more, I just want to see more Lo/Reef becuase I love to see Fin's reactions. Stoked will be Moved to Disney XD When Stoked will begin in 2011. This Show will be moved to Disney XD with "BroFinger" MegaMr46 14:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode Guide Sure, I can do that. Old School Fan 04:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) b I need your help! Could you give me a link to watch make out fake out? I cant find it anywhere and i wanna watch it! Thanks Stoked season 2 pierI recently posted a new blog post about stoked season 2, if you could comment and help me that would be great.http://stoked.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SummerSurfer99 Thanks SummerSurfer99 18:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) YOU ROCK Re: Pics I did screenshots of the new pics from my copy of the Stoked Season 1 DVD set, which I got from Amazon.ca last week. Old School Fan 07:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) To Hayley56 About the Reef-Lo Relationship Hayley56, pictures about the Last two of The Reef-Lo Relationship, Is that from Hunka Hunka Burning Reef or The Make-Out Fake-Out? if it's The Make Out Fake Out, I'm going to Scream. Page suggestions I'm an admin from over at the 6teen Wiki and I see this wiki is a bit of a mess. I have suggestions for some pages. On the galleries on the character pages, we should remove any pictures that are fan made from deviantART and other fanart-related sites, remove symbols and emoticons from galleries also, and kill off the slideshows and make them as regular galleries instead. For the galleries on the Episode pages, we should put the Quotes above the Trivia and Goofs and below the Plot and like the character pages, kill off the slideshows and make them into regular galleries instead. Hopefully, this helped. ZapSpit it out! 01:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you add last appearance on the Info box? MegaMr46 16:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Last Apperance Info Box The Info I'm Talking about is Last Appearance Re:Last Appearance As in the Last(Final) Episode Appearance for the Show. MegaMr46 11:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) =2012= RE:Thanks You're welcome; I fixed up your mistakes in the message about Alarcon's attack on CD. It's "I came across", not "I can came across"! --[[User:Alexandros Martinez|'''Afternoon]][[User talk:Alexandros Martinez|'Delight']] 19:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm Breakingmikey from the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wiki. The user above me is the same person as "Alarcon". It's been proven by Wikia. If you look at CD-TDA's talk page history, he vandalized it and said "whoops". Thank you for your time and please make sure that he does not do any harm to CD-TDA. ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Beware of the neon']]'★''' 19:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Last Apperance Last as in the character's final appearance on the Episode of Stoked. Problem Hi there, right now I'm having problems dealing with a new poster called Snape4444, who is insisting on continually reverting a legitimate edit in the Trivia section of "Reef And That Evil Totem" and has ignored my request to him not to remove the edit. That article is the only one which he has edited (as seen here) and he claims that the edit is "not trivia" but "country differences", even though the edit is a legitimate bit of trivia about the show that belongs in the Trivia section of that article as much as the other trivia bits do. Old School Fan 03:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) CN Wikis There is a footer for all Cartoon Network related Wikis. Simply add to the bottom of your wikis homepage Ricky Spanish (talk) 00:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I know you haven't been on lately, but there's been some vandalism going on. Looking at the recent activity, I noticed one user named 'PaFLover4Eternity' editing CD-TDA's talk page and user page, leaving nasty and rude comments. DoubleDeputy D Talk 00:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) LAST Apperances Like the Characters Last Apperance of Stoked after the Series Finale. =2013= Character Talk Pages I was wondering about this while looking at the Emma page. On the 6teen wikia, there is a talk page for each character, to talk about the character if you have anything to say about them. But when I tried to find such a page for Emma, I couldn't locate one. There's a comment section, but that wasn't what I was looking for. Can you please tell me why this wikia doesn't have talk pages? Buckmana (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Image template and category Noticed spelling on Category:Articles requring pictures was off. Would it be okay to replace this with Category:Articles missing images or something like that? I was thinking since we have Template:Stub which automatically categorizes, I could also create a similar template that keeps track of adding the category so that people don't have to worry about it manually and can add an easy template? +Y 21:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Last Appearance As in the Last Episode Appearances of the Characters. Hey! Would you mind supporting me @ the bottom of your page, that'd be great! :) I have you on my Class of the Titants, my Delilah & Julius and my Princess Sissi Pages :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, are you still an active admin here? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 16:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to be part of the affiliation for Teletoon? Since Stoked is a teletoon original productions, I can add your name to the list of links. I return all you have to do is leave the icon at the bottom, or anywhere on your homepage. it looks like this: --~ Lorisa! (talk) 06:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Last Apperance I'm talking about the Character's Last Appearance of the Episode. Since there's no more Stoked. MegaMr46 23:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Admin 2 Admin Hello General Remember me? I have became an admin for another wiki http://georgeofthejungle.wikia.com/wiki/George_of_the_Jungle Can I ask you a questions? How can I transform the Talk into the comment session like your wiki? It's Important so take your time thanks MegaMr46 05:15, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Ma luissahhotmail.com (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Last Appearance (2016) You should Add Last (final appearance of the show) appearance on Character Template. MegaMr46 03:04, September 21, 2016 (UTC) The Main Six Last Apperance are Grom Fest. Because three years ago Grom Fest is Stoked's Final Episode.